pig_boyfandomcom-20200213-history
George Pigott
'George Edward Pigott '(December 25, 1906-April 3, 2003) was the founder of Pigmania. He is also the great grandfather of Ron Robinson. Biography George Edward Pigott was born December 25, 1906, to Edward Marion Pigott, Jr. and Sharon Morris Pigott. George became a Pokémon trainer at age 10, and he got a Chikorita as his first Pokémon. He also caught a Turtonator, a Krabby, an Onix, a Joltik, and a Starly. He trained these Pokémon throughout his time as a Pokémon trainer. George grew up as a farmer in 1925. On October 8, 1927, George saw a Jedi Starfighter crash into the English Channel. He found a 17-year old girl named Betty Skywalker. George took Betty to his farm. George and Betty brought the Jedi Starfighter to the farm after Betty regained her strength. On September 20, 1929, George and Betty got married. They had their first child, Maxwell George Pigott, on May 16, 1931. Their daughter, Louise, was born September 23, 1934. On June 4, 1935, King George V told George Pigott to bring supplies to Bermuda Island. The Pigott family left the next day after Betty had her third child, Elizabeth. They were on the Atlantic Ocean for two years. They had a son, Henry, while on the ship. The Pigott family was hit by a typhoon created by the Legendary Pokémon Kyogre that pushed their ship to a nearby island. George saw a Steelixite and a Key Stone so that his Steelix could Mega Evolve. George met Allen Robinson and his family after their ship was destroyed by the Legendary Pokémon Groudon. Allen and George founded Pigmania. George became the first mayor of Pigmania, from 1937 until 1974. He gave the job to his son Henry, who was the leader of Pigmania Island until 2014. Henry gave the job to his pet dog, Dane Kaynein, who is the current mayor of Pigmania. Allen founded the Pigmania Mint. George discovered some ships being destroyed by Legendary Pokémon, and the people on them came to Pigmania Island. Soon, some families of Jedi came to the island to flee from a Sith Lord named Darth Adolphus, whom Maxwell defeated on July 26, 1948. Maxwell met two of the Jedi who were his age: Sylvester Kenobi and Gary Windu. His cousin, Will Skywalker was also a young Jedi. George was also the Pokémon professor of Pigmania from 1937 to 1977, when he gave the job to his grandson, Tom Robinson. Service in Pigmania George had a large family in Pigmania while he served as Pigmania's mayor. He also started his grandson, Tom, as a Pokémon trainer. George felt like being the mayor and Pokémon professor at the same time was to difficult, so he gave the job to Henry. George retired from being the Pokémon professor in July 1977, seven months after he turned 70 years old. During his retirement, he invented a megaphone blaster, a slime wand, and a fire hammer, that he knew he would pass on to his great grandsons Spencer, Ron, and TJ. Death George Pigott died of causes incident to age on April 3, 2003, at age 96. He is buried in Pigmania Cemetery. Category:Characters Category:Ron Robinson's Family Category:Deceased Category:Humans